The present invention relates to air compressors and, more particularly, to portable air compressors. Air compressors include compressor units for compressing air and storage tanks for storing the compressed air for later use. Air compressors are often used at work sites, for example to power pneumatically-operated tools. Currently used air compressors are often large, heavy, bulky, and difficult to transport by hand.